


Танец.

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рано или поздно танцуют все, даже Стив Роджерс... Пост-Зимний Солдат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танец.

Если бы Стива Роджерса спросили, что самое тяжелое в работе Мстителей, он бы ответил, что это не миссии и не отчеты. Он бы ответил, что это благотворительные вечера вроде этого, с дресс-кодом, разговорами ни о чем и множеством женщин, желающих потанцевать с Капитаном Америка. Только на этот раз все усугубляется давнишними знакомыми приступами ревности, когда, осматривая зал, его взгляд снова и снова возвращается к Баки, который уже в третий раз - хотя кто считает - танцует с девушкой. С одной и той же девушкой. Похоже, сегодня его не стоит ждать домой ночевать. Стив вздыхает, подавляя вспышку раздражения. Бедная девушка не виновата в том, что он не равнодушен к собственному лучшему другу...

Он снова безразлично оглядывает зал, когда его внимание привлекают двое танцующих и целующихся... мужчин. На мгновение его сердце уходит в пятки, прежде чем он вспоминает, что сейчас другое время, и никто не обращает на это никакого внимания. Это всегда было трудно - подавить свои чувства. Вот только раньше у него были для этого веские основания - за такое запросто можно было попасть в психушку или тюрьму. Он никому не желал бы такой судьбы, особенно Баки. Но теперь... Стив иногда так и не может до конца поверить, что времена _настолько_ изменились... Он никогда не думал об этом раньше. То есть он думал, мечтал, фантазировал, но никогда не предполагал, что это может стать реальностью. Но сейчас, глядя на этих мужчин, он просто... Он _хочет_ , чтобы это стало реальностью.

\- Привет! Могу я разбить пару? - Стив обязательно рассмеялся бы над выражением лица Баки, если бы не нервничал так сильно. Девушка оценивающе оглядывает его, и, видимо, сделав лестный вывод, отступает от Баки и делает шаг к нему. Это задевает Стива больше, чем он мог бы предположить - как вообще можно променять Баки на кого-либо еще?  
\- Нет, я имею в виду... - и он выразительно смотрит на Баки. Он не знает, кого шокировал больше - Баки или девушку. Она шипит что-то оскорбительное и уходит, пихнув их обоих. Они провожают ее взглядами, а затем снова поворачиваются друг к другу. Баки насмешливо поднимает бровь:  
\- Я думал, ты не танцуешь?!  
Стив смущенно пожимает плечами и находит в себе мужество сказать правду:  
\- Просто ждал правильного партнера.  
Стив морально готов ко всему - к насмешкам, к отказу, даже к презрению, но не к тому, что Баки протягивает ему руку. Все еще не веря такому повороту событий, Стив вкладывает ладонь одной руки в ладонь Баки, другую кладет ему на плечо, и они начинают танцевать. Однако, не смотря на медленный темп, Стив умудряется несколько раз наступить Баки на ноги, пока тот, наконец, не выдерживает:  
\- Ладно. Это 21 век, в конце концов, будем танцевать по-другому... - он кладет обе руки Стива себе на талию, а сам обнимает его за шею. Они топчутся на месте, и, думает Стив, сколько бы их еще не было, это лучший "танец" в его жизни...  
Поддаваясь внезапному порыву, он наклоняется и утыкается носом в шею Баки. То, что тот не отстраняется, Стив считает вторым персональным чудом за вечер после того, как Баки вообще согласился танцевать с ним. За всем этим дорогим парфюмом все еще возможно уловить знакомый и родной запах самого Баки. Стив до сих пор не может поверить, что Судьба была настолько благосклонна к мальчику из Бруклина, что вернула ему самое дорогое, потому что после холодных, мертвых глаз Зимнего Солдата, это все еще его самый страшный ночной кошмар: Баки падает, падает, падает, а Стив ничего не может поделать...  
\- Я думал, мы _танцуем_! - хрипит Баки, и Стив осознает, что забылся: его руки переместились с талии Баки ему на спину и он прижимает Баки к себе так сильно, что тому, похоже, становится нечем дышать...  
\- Ох, прости... - бормочет Стив, опуская руки и отступая назад, но Баки улыбается, его глаза мягкие и теплые, и Стив думает, что мог бы отдать все на свете, чтобы смотреть в них вечно.  
\- Эй, Кэп! - проходящий мимо в окружении двух моделей Старк указывает на двери, прикрытые тяжелыми занавесями. - Вон там есть вип-зона, специально для _таких_ случаев.  
\- Для каких "таких" случаев? - выныривая из своих грез, запоздало спрашивает Стив, когда Тони уже прошел. Тот поворачивается к ним, продолжая идти спиной вперед, и закатывает глаза:  
\- _Ба-а-а-рнс_ _!!!_ \- с нажимом говорит он, выразительно глядя на Баки, затем разворачивается к своим красоткам и они исчезают в толпе. Стив оглядывается на ту самую "вип-зону" как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить целующуюся парочку, что охрана пропускает туда.   
\- О... _О_ , - он растерянно смотрит на Баки, который только ухмыляется на это и поднимает бровь:  
\- Хочешь пойти туда?  
Стив никогда не предполагал, что до этого может дойти, когда решился пригласить Баки, но он не смеет упускать подходящий момент:  
\- Да... - отвечает он серьезно, но голос не слушается. Ему приходится прочистить горло и повторить уже более твердо: - Да.  
Мгновение Баки выглядит ошеломленным и всматривается в него, пытаясь, видимо, определить, шутка ли это, но Стив не шутит, и его взгляд тоже становится серьезным. Стиву кажется, что он никогда в жизни так не боялся, как в эти мгновения, пока Баки принимает решение.  
\- Идем? - говорит, наконец, Баки, и Стив готов рассмеяться от облегчения.  
\- Нет, - тем не менее говорит он, и Баки так резко замыкается и отступает назад, что Стив вынужден схватить его за предплечье, боясь, что он вообще уйдет. - Сначала закончим танец!  
\- Ты - придурок! - Баки фыркает и пихает его в плечо, но улыбка освещает его лицо.  
\- Эй! - притворно возмущается Стив. - Это мой первый танец! Он должен быть идеальным!  
Баки опять смеется, закидывая руки обратно на шею Стиву, и они снова начинают двигаться. Стив ничего не может с собой поделать, он просто не может оторвать взгляд от губ Баки, безумно желая поцеловать эту улыбку...  
\- Бак? - Баки поднимает на него взгляд и Стив решается: - Могу я поце... - но Баки хватает его за галстук, притягивает к себе и целует прежде, чем он может закончить фразу.  
Они целуются, пока Баки не отстраняется - Стив протестующе мычит - и не говорит:  
\- Эй, Роджерс, боюсь, я не выдержу до конца песни...  
Стив смеется, счастливый, как никогда, хватает Баки за руку и тащит сквозь толпу танцующих в вип-комнаты. В конце концов, танец может и подождать, главное - он дождался правильного партнера...


End file.
